Deputy Director Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS Europe
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony DiNozzo left his place as Senior Field Agent for Gibbs and moved to Madrid. Now it has been 9 years and he is Deputy Director Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS Europe. He has a wife and kids. Now that a serial killer is on the loose in Europe and Gibbs and his team have been called to help. How are they going to react to the now mature Anthony DiNozzo?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony DiNozzo left his place as Senior Field Agent for Gibbs and moved to Madrid. Now it has been 9 years and he is Deputy Director Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS Europe. He has a wife and kids. Now that a serial killer is on the loose in Europe and Gibbs and his team have been called to help. How are they going to react to the now mature Anthony DiNozzo?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the idea? Please let me know and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is not a Gibbs and Tony story or a Tony and Ziva story.**

**Now thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_After Season 8: Dead Air_

* * *

Tony felt betrayed Ziva and McGee he could have been seriously hurt. They turned the sound off. They had betrayed him. They thought it was funny to turn off the sound and say they were tired of hearing his voice. Tony had a night to sleep on it and decided he wanted to leave he had been Gibbs SFA for years now. It was time for a change.

Tony walked into NCIS and up to the Directors office.

"Can I see the Director?" Tony asks the secretary

"I will see if he can see you", the secretary says calling the Director, "He will see you now"

"Thank you", Tony says going into the office

"Agent DiNozzo what can I do for you?" Vance asks

"I would like to request a transfer", Tony says

Vance couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony was with Gibbs's team all the time. He didn't expect DiNozzo to want transfer something must have happened.

"What has happened to change your mind?" Vance asks

"I can no longer trust my team. Well Agent David and Agent McGee. They turned the radio off when I was out looking for that terrorist. They could have been responsible for me getting hurt if it had happened. I can't trust them any longer. I need a change. A challenge. So I am asking you for a transfer somewhere else", Tony says

"I take it Gibbs doesn't know this information?" Vance asks clearly shocked by what David and McGee had done

"No. You can tell him when I left. I want no part in this anymore", Tony declares

"Ok. How about Assistant Special Agent In Charge of the European and African Operations? You will be based in Madrid", Vance asks knowing that DiNozzo was the best person for the job.

DiNozzo had grown on him. He wanted to give him a good position for promotion. He thought DiNozzo could go far.

"I will take it. When do I leave?" Tony asks

"Immediately. They need you now. Pack up your things and you leave in 5 hours", Vance says shaking DiNozzo's hand, "You will go far DiNozzo. I may not have like you at first but you have grown on me. I will tell Gibbs and everyone else. You may go and pack. Make me proud DiNozzo"

"I will Director", Tony says leaving the room

He goes down to his desk and packs his things he gives his SIG and ID to Vance and leaves. He had already packed half his stuff. He would be ready in 5 hours. Tony left NCIS DC never again to return…

* * *

_Hours later…_

* * *

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks

"Don't know. Haven't seen him", Ziva says

"Agent Gibbs grab your team and Miss Sciuto, Doctor Mallard and Mr Palmer and meet in my office", Vance orders

Gibbs grabs his team but he couldn't find Tony. He was starting to worry.

"Now you all are wondering why you are here", Vance says as they all take a seat

"Yes. What is this about Leon? I have a missing Agent to look for", Gibbs says

"Tony has been reassigned. He is on the plane as we speak. He won't be coming back", Vance says

"What the hell? Why have you reassigned him? Send him back to us", Gibbs demands

"No. It was his choice. He left on his own accord. But you might want to ask Agent David and Agent McGee why he left. He felt that he couldn't trust his team any longer", Vance replies

"What did you two do?" Abby asks

"Nothing", Ziva snaps

"I can tell you", Vance says, "DiNozzo told me"

"What did they do?" Gibbs growls

"They turned the radio off when he was out looking for that terrorist. They could have been responsible for DiNozzo getting hurt if it had happened. It is a serious breach of protocol. You two are both demoted to Probationary Agents. One more screw up and you're fired. I will let Gibbs punish you anyway he sees fit", Vance says calmly but he too was angry

"You did what!" Gibbs yells, "Why?"

"We were tired of his voice", McGee says softly now knowing he was in big trouble

"You have cost me my best Agent and son. You won't be forgetting this. You two are on suspension for two week. When you get back you will be doing most of the work from now on too I say. Now get out of my sight", Gibbs says angrily

Abby gets up and slaps Ziva.

"That is for Tony. He didn't deserve that", Abby says as Gibbs pulls her away from Ziva

"I would get out now if I was you", Gibbs says

"Yes Boss", the guilty pair say leaving

"Where did Tony go?" Gibbs asks Leon

"He doesn't want you to know. Now I will find you another SFA but for now you are off rotation", Vance says

Gibbs nods and leaves the room with Abby, Ducky and Palmer none of them could believe this was happening…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:) Next we skip 9 years**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_9 years later…_

* * *

_2018_

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo had gone far in 9 years with his career and his idea of a family. He was now Deputy Director of European and African Operations for the last 5 years. First he was ASAC (Assistant Special Agent In Charge) then SAC (Special Agent In Charge) too 2011 then Assistant Deputy Director of European and African Operations to 2013 then he was promoted to Deputy Director.

He now also had a wife and kids his wife's name was Lynna Dina DiNozzo and he had 8 kids the twins born three weeks ago. He was a happy man. His children names and ages were Sebastiano Biagio who was 7 and his twin Domenica Lynna and next Mariangela Marzio who was 6, Susanna Carmela who was 5, Callisto Tammaro who was 4, Carlotte Bibiana who was two and the twins that were born three weeks ago Tiziana Regina and Tiziano Romana. He loved all his children very much and played with them when he wasn't at work.

He owned a big house it had 12 rooms, 4 bathrooms, two studies, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room and a weapons room which was always locked.

His wife Lynna was a doctor as the Spanish Navy Hospital. She helped him when he was shot. And it was love at first site.

He never tried to get in contact with his old team. Too many bad memories. So he started anew. In Spain he found a home and a woman to love. His career had gone far and Director Vance was very pleased with him that's why he okayed all the promotions.

Tony also spoken many different languages like Italian, Spanish, French, German, Greek, Danish, Dutch, Portuguese, Bulgarian, Hungarian, Polish, Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian, Croatian, Czech, Hebrew, and Arabic. That made he a valuable leader.

He loved his job but he travelled lots all over Europe and Africa. He missed his family while he was away. But he called them lots he really loved his new life.

At the moment he was in the Athens's NCIS Headquaters helping out their MCRT. He currently had 10 ops going, 14 murders, 4 rapes, 7 stealing cases to deal with and help his teams all over Europe and Africa.

"Sir Director Vance what's you in MTAC and your SAC in Madrid wants to talk with you too", Agent Dimitriou says

"I will go up now. Get back to work", Tony says going to MTAC, "Bring them online", Tony orders to techs

Quickly on the screen comes SAC Desmond Cortez from Madrid Spain and Director Vance from Washington.

"Deputy Director DiNozzo", Vance says

"Director", Tony says

"We need to talk there is a serial killer on the loose he has killed three people in Washington, 1 in Greece, 1 in Rome, 1 in Naples, 1 in Paris, 1 in Berlin, 1 in Copenhagen, 1 in Lisbon, 1 in Barcelona and has just killed two in Madrid. I am sending my best team to Madrid to help with the search for the killer", Vance says

"Please tell me you are not sending who I think you are sending", Tony says

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Cassidy, Agent McGee, Agent David, Miss Abby Sciuto, Doctor Donald Mallard and Doctor Jimmy Palmer. They will arrive in two days. Give them all the case work you have on this serial killer. They will be working the case with your top MCRT Team. Help them in any way you can. How are the ops going?" Vance informs and asks

"Good I will know more in a day or two. I will be back in Madrid in 4 days", Tony says

"Good. Play nice Tony I know they hurt you but work professionally. They will only be there to the cases are solved", Vance says

"I will play nice Leon but I am in charge they will have to listen to me and take my orders. If they have a problem with that they can go home", Tony says

"You know as well as I do that Gibbs doesn't take orders but good luck with that", Vance says

"Do they know I am Deputy Director?" Tony asks

"No. I thought it will be a good surprise", Vance says grinning

"I am sure it will be. Now I need to talk to my SAC. Goodbye Leon", Tony says

"Make me proud Tony", Vance says cutting the feed

Tony was left with his SAC on the screen.

"You heard all of that?" Tony asks

"Yes. Where do you want them housed?" SAC Agent Cortez asks

"In the Navy cabins. If they have a problem with that they can see me when I get back. Make sure you don't tell them I am the Deputy Director", Tony orders

"Yes boss. It will be as you say", Agent Cortez says

"Make sure you get all the case files and have them ready for them and desks for them", Tony orders again

"It will be done boss", Agent Cortez says

"See you in a couple of days", Tony says making the cutting signal

The screen goes blank and Tony leaves and goes to his temporary office and phones his wife.

"Hello my love", Lynna says in Spanish

"Hello to you too. How are you today?" Tony asks also in Spanish

"Good. Why did you call? Not that I am not glad you did", Lynna says

"My old team is coming to Madrid and will probably cause trouble", Tony replies

Lynna gasps, "How come Vance made that decision?"

"Because they are the best team and we need more agents to catch this serial killer. I will just have to live with them there. But I will need your help", Tony says

"I will always help you. Stay calm. Remember you are in charge", Lynna replies

"Yes I am in charge. I will be home in 4 days. I will see you and the kids then", Tony says

"Good I can't wait to you get home. I will see you in 4 days", Lynna says

"I love you", Tony says

"I love you too", Lynna says as they both hang up

Tony sighs and puts his head in his hands. This was going to be a challenging time for him but he had to go through it. To catch this son of a bitch and hopefully it will be quickly…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
